


Big Difference

by mistradea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crack, F/M, Out of Character, Teacher-Student Relationship, a little james/lily, absolutely crack; i assure you
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistradea/pseuds/mistradea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia berbeda dengan Lily Evans—ia telah terlalu paham dengan hal itu; tak ada manusia yang sama, bahkan manusia kembar pun tidak. Namun, tak salah kan untuk mencoba 'tuk memahaminya? /SevLav, pure crack, oneshot/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Difference

**Author's Note:**

> mistradea's here.  
> sebenarnya draft lama, cuma... sayang kalau ga di publish. jadi... beginilah. /dilempar/
> 
> WARNING: pure crack, teacher-student-y (?), kind of failure tbh

Gadis itu berbeda dengan Lily Evans. Ia mengetahui hal itu.

Rambut gadis itu _dirty blonde_ , sedangkan rambut Lily Evans _fiery red_. Mata gadis itu berwarna _dark brown_ , dan mata Lily Evans berwarna _emerald_.

Gadis itu membenci Ramuan, Lily Evans menyukai Ramuan. Gadis itu menyukai Ramalan, Lily Evans membenci Ramalan.

Gadis itu berbeda dengan Lily Evans. Hal itulah yang membuat dirinya menyukainya.

* * *

**Big Difference  
** —february 8th, 2013 by mistradea—

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

* * *

Gadis itu dan Lily Evans berbeda. Severus Snape mengetahui hal itu. Dilihat secara fisik memang betul. Tetapi jika dilihat lebih teliti, gadis itu dan Lily Evans memiliki persamaan.

Semua orang di Hogwarts—baik guru, murid, hantu, atau bahkan lukisan—mengetahui bahwa Lily Evans dan gadis itu adalah murid Gryffindor. Nama mereka sama-sama diawali dengan huruf 'L'. Hanya itulah kesamaan gadis itu dengan Lily Evans. Gadis itu senang menjadi pusat perhatian, dengan sifat sentimental yang mengalir di darahnya. Sedangkan, Lily Evans yang kurang menyukai menjadi pusat perhatian, tetapi memiliki _temper_ yang terkenal.

Severus masih ingat dengan jelas pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis itu. Benar-benar berbeda 360 derajat dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Lily Evans.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Lily Evans disebabkan karena ketidaksengajaan dirinya saat mengintip ke taman bermain, dan mendapati Lily Evans sedang melakukan sihir.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis itu karena gadis itu tersesat saat sedang berjalan menuju ke Aula Besar. Alih-alih sampai ke Aula Besar, gadis itu malah tersesat sampai ke ruang bawah tanah—tepatnya di ruang kelas untuk pelajaran Ramuan.

Mengingat hal itu, Severus bisa membayangkan dengan jelas ekspresi bingung yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

* * *

—(ia baru menyadari kalau ia mulai menyukai gadis itu sejak tahun keempat gadis itu.)—

Severus menatap daftar absen yang ada di depannya. Daftar absen murid Gryffindor tahun keempat periode 1994-1995. Nama gadis itu sudah ia tandai di dalamnya.

Lavender Brown.

* * *

 Gadis itu sudah menunjukkan kelemahannya pada Ramuan sejak tahun pertamanya. Kalau bukan karena seorang murid yang bernama Parvati Patil mengingatkannya untuk memasukkan benzoar terlebih dahulu, ramuan gadis itu pasti sudah menyebar ke mana-mana.

Ia berjalan berkeliling, melihat warna dalam kuali tiap siswa. Hal itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Tepat saat ia berdiri tak jauh dari gadis itu, ia mendengar bisikan yang cukup keras.

"Lav! Masukkan benzoarnya, cepat! Sebelum ramuannya meledak!"

Gadis itu cepat-cepat memasukkan benzoar ke dalam kualinya. Kemudian berbisik, "Thanks," pada kawannya itu.

Lalu, ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan memotong poin asrama dari Gryffindor itu karena hampir membahayakan orang lain.

"Harusnya kau lebih memperhatikan keadaan ramuanmu daripada keadaan kukumu, Miss Brown. Lima poin dari Gryffindor."

"Tapi, sir! Ramuannya belum—"

"Diam, atau lima poin lagi dari Gryffindor."

Gadis itu terdiam. Matanya menatap jengkel ke arah dirinya. Gadis itu lalu memfokuskan dirinya pada ramuannya kembali, membaca dengan teliti petunjuk yang tertulis di buku ramuannya.

* * *

 

Lavender Brown tak pernah bisa menjadi mirip dengan Lily Evans.

Tuhan menciptakan tiap orang berbeda dari orang lain. Percuma saja berharap kalau ada orang yang mirip dengan Lily Evans mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Tapi, bisa saja, kan, sifat orang itu sama? Tak salah, kan, berharap kalau ada orang yang memiliki sifat seperti Lily Evans?

* * *

 Tiap hari sebelum tidur, Severus selalu membayangkan kalau ia tak memanggil Lily Evans dengan sebutan 'darah lumpur'. Membayangkan dirinya yang mendampingi Lily Evans. Membayangkan dirinya berlutut di samping Lily Evans di depan altar.

Tapi, kenyataan memang sulit diterima.

Ia harus hidup dengan kenyataan kalau bukan dirinya yang mendampingi Lily Evans maupun berlutut di samping Lily Evans di depan altar.

Bahkan, ia harus hidup dengan kenyataan bahwa Lily Evans, gadis yang sudah disukainya sejak kanak-kanak itu sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Berbaring di dalam tanah dengan tenang bersama dengan James Potter, suaminya dan musuh Severus di sekolah dulu.

Memikirkan hal itu biasanya membuat dirinya seolah tak mempunyai harapan lagi untuk hidup. Seolah ia kehilangan alasan untuk hidup lagi. Seolah ia tak berarti lagi di dunia ini.

Dan hal itu terjadi sebelum ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang merubah hidupnya.

* * *

Severus memeriksa dengan cepat tumpukan rol perkamen yang ada di depannya. _Hampir semua_ murid membuatnya dengan baik—bahkan si Potter itu. _Hampir semua_?

"Miss Brown, di mana tugas yang kuminta?"

"Maaf, sir. Saya—"

"—belum selesai? Bagus sekali, Miss Brown. Lima poin dari Gryffindor karena kau."

Severus menunggu suara indah gadis itu keluar dari mulutnya. Setiap ia memotong poin Gryffindor dari gadis itu, ia pasti akan memprotes.

Tapi gadis itu tak menjawab.

Dalam hati, Severus menyesal karena terlalu dingin padanya.

* * *

 Gadis itu senang dipanggil Lav. Ia mendengarnya saat Parvati Patil memanggil 'Lavender' dan direspon dengan 'Panggil aku Lav. Lavender terlalu panjang'.

Diam-diam, ia menuliskan catatan dalam hatinya untuk memanggil nama 'Lav' suatu saat nanti padanya.

* * *

 Severus berjalan cepat menuju ke kantornya. Pikirannya kacau. Perkataan Dumbledore masih terngiang di telinganya bagaikan kaset rusak. Ia berusaha menyangkal ucapan itu.

_Dumbledore hanya tersenyum saat ia mengucapkan sangkalannya. Mata birunya berkilat-kilat._

_"Kau menyukainya, bukan, Severus? Gadis Brown itu."_

_"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya menyukai Lily Evans. Kau tahu hal itu, bukan?"_

_"Oh, tentu saja aku tahu itu. Tapi tak ada salahnya, kan, untuk memahami dirinya? Aku bisa merasakan ia memiliki satu sifat yang sama dengan Lily Evans."_

_"Oh, benarkah?" Terdengar nada sarkatis, "Aku baru mengetahui—"_

_"Ia berbeda dengan orang lain, Severus. Ia berbeda. Lily Evans juga berbeda dengan orang lain."_

Ia bahkan tak bisa melupakan kata-kata Dumbledore itu. Perkataan itu seolah-olah terpaku dalam ingatannya.

Apakah memang tak salah kalau ia menyukainya?

_"...tak ada salahnya, kan, untuk memahami dirinya..."_

_"...ia berbeda. Lily Evans juga berbeda..."_

* * *

Lavender Brown berbeda dengan Lily Evans. Severus Snape mengetahui hal itu.

Rambut gadis itu berwarna _dirty blonde_ , sedangkan rambut Lily Evans berwarna _fiery red_. Mata gadis itu berwarna _dark brown_ , dan mata Lily berwarna _emerald_.

Lavender membenci Ramuan, Lily Evans menyukai Ramuan. Lavender menyukai Ramalan, Lily Evans membenci Ramalan.

Tapi, mereka sama-sama adalah murid Gryffindor, sama-sama memiliki nama yang berawalan 'L'. Dan...

Lavender Brown dan Lily Evans sama-sama berbeda dari orang lain.

Secara fisik, Lavender Brown berbeda dengan Lily Evans. Tetapi jika dilihat secara mendalam, Lavender Brown memiliki kesamaan dengan Lily Evans.

Itulah yang membuat Severus Snape menyukainya.

* * *

end.


End file.
